


Subtlety

by MikeWritesThings



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: Octavio wakes up in Taejoon's lap.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> as of the time writing this there's 99 cryptane fics, so i wanted to write the 100th to celebrate me carrying this tag on my back for like a whole year /j
> 
> jokes aside I started writing fics for this ship when like. This ship wasnt EVEN a tag yet so I'm soooo happy it's now at 100 fics. i hope u enjoy this tiny little thing !!!!
> 
> luv,  
> ceo of cryptane xoxoxoxoxo

Octavio peeled open his eyes in order to stare blearily at the ceiling of the dropship media room, feeling hot and fuzzy everywhere. His head felt stuffed full of cotton and his mouth felt like a scorpion had made its nest inside.

He gave a groan, licking his dry lips, but his tongue was equally as dry. Man, he needed some water. He must’ve been napping for quite a while, which would normally be unusual for him. The hell had happened?

“Good evening,” his boyfriend said dryly from above him, shifting his legs slightly beneath Octavio’s head, and oh, that was it. “Did you have a nice nap?”

“Yup,” Octavio slurred, groggily raising his fist up to rub at his eyes. Even if he didn't recall what happened, he had a pretty good idea of it. It would normally take a while for him to fall asleep (only for him to stay that way for three hours at _most_ ) but something about laying in Taejoon’s lap coaxed him into sleep more quickly than any pillow could. He must've laid in the other's lap to make a nuisance of himself only to fall asleep.

Octavio finally sat up, spine making several unpleasant popping noises as he did so, and Taejoon let out a light groan.

“My legs fell asleep.”

“You could’ve just left,” Octavio yawned, wiping at the dried drool on his chin, which, ew, he’d been _drooling_. He was surprised that the other man hadn’t shoved him off once he’d noticed. Octavio knew that if it was the other way around, he would've shook Taejoon awake. Because once again, _ew._

Taejoon didn’t respond to this statement, just kept typing on his weird holographic keyboard thing. Octavio got to his feet a little unsteadily, the dropship swaying beneath them They were alone in here; three plush couches and a large TV were situated in this area, so he didn’t feel bad for taking up so much space on the cushions of one. 

Normally the other Legends would be in here chattering away, but right now it was strangely empty. Had he slept for so long that everyone had turned in for the night? Man, that was _lame_ , He’d been hoping to harass Anita for a bit.

“Where is everybody?” Octavio asked, and not looking up at him, Taejoon responded,

“They all noticed you were out and decided to leave.”

“Oh. That sucks."

"They didn't want to make noise."

"I would’ve slept through it.”

“I don’t think they wanted to take any chances. Anything that keeps you from bouncing off the walls.”

“Why are you so mean to me?” Octavio whined, but there wasn’t any real bite or conviction to his words as he kneeled on the couch, seconds away from clambering onto Taejoon’s lap. “How long?”

“Four hours. Give or take.”

“Damn, and you sat here this whole time?” Octavio seated himself on top of the man’s thighs, fingers tapping without pause against his bicep. “Someone could mistake that for you liking me, or somethin’.”

“Right. Mistake.”

“I’m just saying, if you wanted this thing between us to be a _secret_ , you probably shouldn't have let me drool on your leather pants,” Octavio said, sliding one hand up Taejoon’s chest, greedily feeling the built muscle under his touch because he was Mega Gay. Taejoon wasn’t looking directly at him still, eyes glazed as he kept doing his weird hacker thing, before Octavio leaned forward and kissed him on his lips.

When he pulled away, Taejoon said, “Nobody thinks I like you.”

“Uh, it’s pretty fucking obvious you do.” Octavio grinned. “You act like you don’t care, cariño, but I guarantee you nobody else would’ve let me stay on their lap for so long. But _you_ did, because you _do_ care.”

“What a keen observation. I care about my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but like, in an obvious way.”

“I’m not obvious. I’m subtle. Like Batman.”

“Batman runs around in a bat costume, babe.”

The holographic screen disappeared, and intense brown eyes were suddenly focused on him.

“Exactly,” Taejoon said, before leaning forward to kiss him back. One of his hands placed themselves on Octavio’s thigh, holding him in place as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. When he pulled away they stared at each other, Octavio with a stupid smirk on his face—that quickly faded when he realized what the other had just said.

“Wait, I don’t get it.”

“It just means that perhaps I don’t care about subtlety anymore,” Taejoon murmured, keeping his hands placed on his hip and thigh respectively.

"So why did you just insist that you _are_ subtle?"

"Keep you on your toes," Taejoon said with a hint of a grin. Octavio elbowed him, hard.

"So people are gonna know about us now, stupid?"

"If they happen upon us."

" _If they happen upon us—_ you know what you sound like? You sound like a fucking nerd."

“I really could just shove you off at any time.”

“Do it.”

Octavio was sent sprawling to the ground, laughing as he did so. He looked up at the other man with a wide grin, and Taejoon huffed before getting to his feet and grabbing his wrist, pulling him up.

"My hero," he purred. Taejoon rolled his eyes.

“Only _you_ would think such a gesture is romantic.”

“‘Cuz I _know_ you,” Octavio teased, and he delighted in the way that his boyfriend’s cheeks darkened slightly. “And I know you love me.”


End file.
